In the past, there is known a recycling and storing apparatus for reversible thermosensitive recording media that erases, in order to reuse reversible thermosensitive recording media on which characters and images can be written and erased using heat, recorded characters and images, sorts the recording media according to sizes, and stores the recording media. However, this apparatus applies recycling processing even to reversible photosensitive recording media in a white paper state on which characters and images are not recorded. Therefore, since the reversible thermosensitive recording media are unnecessarily heated, the recording media are deteriorated and energy consumption is wasted.